The Final Phase
by jaslan
Summary: Set early 4th Season. A peek into Lee and Amanda's Dating Life...before Stemwinder.


**The Final Phase**

 _Set between Season 3 and 4._

 _Note: A peek at their evolving relationship as they were dating but before Stemwinder._

CHAPTER 1

As Amanda walked down the hall to the Q-bureau, she couldn't help but smile. She and Lee had another date yesterday and they spent the entire evening and well into the early morning together. The night ended in her backyard just sitting under the stars. Ever since their first kiss in the Q-Bureau, Amanda noticed Lee's efforts to make sure they spent every free moment together He was truly courting her in their new relationship and she couldn't be happier. Her smile broadened even further as she opened the door to find a single rose in a small vase on her desk. She looked over at Lee, who was now looking up at her from his desk. His smile was as big as hers.

"So…" he said with a flirtatious twinkle in his eye. "You are late again this morning Mrs. King…" Lee slowly stood and walked around his desk. He was standing toe-to-toe with Amanda. "You know that is the third time in the past two weeks. I think I may need to write you up for this infraction.

Amanda met Lee's eyes. "Well it wasn't entirely my fault. My date last night kept me out way past curfew".

"Well. Was it worth coming in late for work and getting in trouble". Lee leaned in - his face inches away.

Amanda smiled and stared at Lee's inviting lips. "Very much so".

Amanda barely had time to finish her sentence before Lee moved in for a kiss. Amanda responded enthusiastically. Amanda wrapped her arms around Lee and felt his hands gently massage her lower back. He pulled away softly and smiled at her. "Any chance you are free again tonight?"

Amanda sighed. As much as she would love to spend every waking moment with Lee, she needed to spend some time with her mother and the boys. "I can't tonight. Mother and the boys are home and I wanted to spend some time with them."

Lee nodded in understanding. He knew how important her family was to her and did not want to stand in the way. He could only imagine how difficult it was for her to live two lives. He secretly hoped that one day he would be able to have an open relationship with her so they both could spend time with her boys. The more time he spent with Amanda, the more important that was to him. He made a mental note to himself to have a discussion with Amanda in the near future about when exactly he should officially meet them.

Amanda took Lee's silence as disappointment . "I am sorry Lee. I wish I could, but how about tomorrow night instead? She looked away from his gaze not wanting him to see her inner dilemma.

Lee gently cupped her chin and lifted so that their eyes met. "Amanda, don't ever apologize to me for wanting to spend time with your mother and the boys. I know how much they mean to you and I don't ever want that to change. It is important to me for you to keep being who you are."

Amanda smiled. Although the words were not yet spoken, whenever he looked at her like that, she knew deep in her heart that Lee loved her. "How about lunch instead?"

Lee smiled back at her. " I think the late nights are starting to affect your normally top-notch memory…you have a training all afternoon with Beeman. So let's just plan for dinner tomorrow night - okay? Besides, I already have lunch scheduled with Paul - did you forget he is in town?

Amanda nodded - she had forgotten. Both she and Lee were supposed to have lunch with Paul but her training was moved to today. It was the final prep session before her exam. "That's right…I did forget. Can you give my best to Paul… I am sorry that I will miss him this time."

Lee smiled at her was contemplating another kiss, when he and Amanda heard the door knob turn. They both stepped apart as Billy walked in.

Ever since the Kruitioff Case, when Lee locked the door on him, Billy made sure that he always made his presence known before he opened the door. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on between Lee and Amanda, but he had seen the way they look at each other and had caught them in enough compromising positions to know that they had moved to being more than just partners and friends. Theirs was definitely and ever-evolving relationship and he was happy to have "front row seats". He smiled as he saw them awkwardly pulling apart

"Good morning Lee, Amanda". He glanced at Amanda's desk and noticed the single rose on Amanda's desk. He smirked - their relationship was definitely evolving. " I was just checking on the status of the case audit for my meeting with Dr. Smith this morning.

Lee stepped back towards his desk and handed the file to Billy. "All done"

Billy looked at Lee and then back to Amanda. "You know Amanda, this is probably the first time I have gotten this report on time from Lee. I am not sure exactly what you are doing to him - but keep it up. You are a good influence."

Amanda blushed at Billy's words. She had feeling that he suspected something was going on between her and Lee. "Will do sir", she replied. Billy turned to leave the office. "Oh Lee, I know you have lunch planned with Paul - let him know I said hi"

As Billy left the office, Amanda grabbed her folder to head out for her next meeting. "I better get going too. I have another training session with Leatherneck in a few minutes".

Lee quickly reached out for her hand as she turned and pulled her towards him. He captured her lips for a long lingering kiss before reluctantly parting. He gazed down at Amanda and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now you can go…."

Amanda smiled back at Lee as she turned to leave.

CHAPTER 2

Paul Barnes observed Lee as the beautiful young hostess approached the table with the check. "Here you go Mr. Stetson. I am glad you were able to come to our restaurant for lunch today. It was a pleasure serving you. I have included my business card with my personal phone number should you need anything else."

Paul was puzzled as he observed Lee's lack- luster response to the Hostess' not-so-subtle flirtation. Lee simply signed the check and said a quick polite thank-you oblivious to the come-on. Paul cleared his throat and Lee looked up. "SO, who are you and what have you done to Lee Stetson"?

Paul chuckled at Lee's confused look before continuing. " You have effectively ignored the persistent passes from our lovely hostess, you are oblivious to the gorgeous brunette at the bar who has been unsuccessful at grabbing your attention for the past hour and you barely acknowledged the lovely lady who sent over cocktails for us. This is not the Lee I have known for all these years." Paul stared at Lee and allowed the silence to continue for a few moments. "So…fess up…what is her name?

Lee was still absorbing Paul's comments. "Who's name?".

"The woman who has obviously caught your attentions. Lee we are having lunch in one of the hottest "pick-up" restaurants in town, surrounded by beautiful women and you have not exchanged a single phone number".

"Paul, I have no idea…

Paul raised his hand and Lee's attempted denial. "Please spare me Lee. We have known each other way too long. I know that there must be someone in your life that is causing this distraction."

Lee smiled. Paul was right . He could read Lee like a book. "Okay. You win. I am involved with someone, but it's complicated, so we are not exactly open about our relationship… Lee then added under his breath "…yet".

"Oh…so it's a secret? Is she married? Involved with someone else? Or, maybe a co-worker?" Paul saw Lee's eyes soften at co-worker." He paused for just a minute before it all came to him. "It's Amanda, isn't it?" He smirked at Lee's surprised look.

"Oh' don't be so shocked Lee. Anyone who spends more than 20 minutes with you two can tell that there is a strong connection. I picked up on it when we were working the xxxxx case earlier this year. At first I thought it was a natural bond from your partnership, but the more time I spent with you two, the more I observed the strong undeniable affection you have for each other. And besides, you've mentioned Amanda's name at least a dozen times in our conversation during lunch." Paul continued at Lee's silence. "Now it all makes sense. You know I really like her…she seems to be what you need. So how long has this been going on?

Lee sighed. It was no use. Paul figured it out and truth be told, he wanted to share his news with someone. "We only officially began dating a couple of months ago. But in all honesty, I have had feelings for Amanda much longer than that. I haven't even looked at another woman for almost a year now. In retrospect I think all of the women I dated since I met her were nothing but diversions from my growing feelings for Amanda. I constantly found myself comparing them to her….but it was no use. She just…she makes me happy, content, and safe - like no one else has ever done. Paul looked at his old friend and realized how much he had grown as a person. He nodded, encouraging Lee to continue.

"…and you are right…she is what I need. It just took me a while to figure that out. I feel whole whenever I am around her. I am a better person now. I see the world , other people and life in general through her eyes. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Paul looked directly at Lee. "She must be very special to be able to bring you out of that shell you kept so tight. And based on your lack of response to these lovely ladies present, I am assuming your physical relationship is equally strong".

Lee smiled and glanced away slightly embarrassed. He and Paul never held back when it came to their "discussions" about the women in their lives. They were very good at "kiss and tell". He looked back at Paul. "Well, actually, we haven't exactly taken that step in our relationship yet".

Now it was Lee's turn to chuckle at the look on Paul's face.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight…you and Amanda have been seeing each other for over two months and you haven't consummated your relationship yet? What happened to your old adage - In bed by date number three or its good-bye Lee"?

Lee winced as he was reminded of his old playboy days. "I am not that person anymore Paul. Don't get me wrong, it feels like there is nothing more that I want in this world than to be with Amanda, but I don't want to rush things for us. She means too much to me. The timing hasn't been right. Our work schedule keeps us busy and she has her boys to take care of. We just haven't been able to….well what I mean is that I want our first time to be perfect. Not just some sort of quick rendezvous in between meetings and appointments" Lee's voice trailed off.

Paul stared at Lee. "Wow. I don't believe what I am seeing. Lee Stetson, a.k.a. Scarecrow the infamous "ladies man" might actually have fallen love."

Lee looked up at Paul and smiled. He was not going to deny it. "Yup. For the first time in my life, I am heads over heals…and I couldn't be happier about that."

Paul was shocked at Lee's abruptness. He half expected an onslaught of denials or excuses. He and Lee had many discussions about women, sex and relationships. Never had he imagined that Lee would find true love. "So I assume that Amanda feels the same way?"

"Um…yes. I think she does. Actually, I am certain she does….we just never really talked about it."

"You haven't told her how you feel yet?" Lee shook his head no. "Ahhh…so that explains everything.:

"Explains what? Lee asked.

"Why you have not taken that next step with Amanda." Paul continued at Lee's quizzical expression. "It is very simple. Subconsciously, you do not want to make love to Amanda until you tell her that you love her. Cause let's face it, you can make all of the excuses you want about the timing not being right, but deep down, you know ultimately they are just excuses. You need to find a time to tell her how you feel and then your conscious will be cleared to take that next step. I think you owe it to her and to yourself to do that - sooner than later. The one thing I have learned about life, is that you can't take things for granted."

Lee smiled at Paul as they rose from the table to leave. "You know…you are right. Thanks for the advice".

Paul placed his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Of course I am right! Now, do you mind taking me back to the agency with you…I would like to visit some old friends".

CHAPTER 3

Amanda was sitting at her desk finishing up the last of her report when she heard the gentle knock on the door. "Its open" said as she looked up from her desk. She was pleased to find a smiling Paul Barnes standing at the doorway.

"Paul! Oh…I am so glad you came by. I am sorry I missed lunch with you and Lee, my training got rescheduled." Amanda was at the door hugging Paul.

"Oh don't worry about it Amanda, I understand. I asked Lee to bring me back to the Agency to say hello to some folks and thought I'd swing by here to see if you were around." Paul made his way to the couch and sat down. "So how did the training session go?:

Amanda smiled. "It went quite well…I should be able to pass the final exercise without much trouble." Amanda updated Paul on her training, experience with Beeman and agency status. "So, Paul it's your turn. Tell me how have you been? How was your lunch with Lee?"

"Lunch was quite…., " Paul paused as he grasped the word he was looking for… "enlightening".

"How so"? Amanda asked curiously.

"Well there we were…at a restaurant known for its many, shall we say, "social" opportunities" Paul smirked as he saw Amanda try to conceal her reaction. "There were at least 3 lovely ladies just vying for Lee's attention and he was absolutely oblivious to them. I couldn't quite figure it out. So I just asked him. Turns out that he is seriously involved in a relationship with someone. " Paul stared at Amanda in silence he noticed the tiny smirk at the corner of her mouth before she successfully concealed her emotions from her face.

It was a few moments before Paul spoke again. "I have no idea how you are doing what you are doing Amanda, but whatever it is, keep it up. I have never seen Lee more content and I have known him for well over a decade now."

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda….Lee told me about the two of you seeing each other. Well, actually I guessed and he just confirmed what I had suspected. You are the woman that holds all of his attentions". Paul laughed at Amanda's reaction. "Oh my dear Amanda…as I told Lee at lunch, one only has to spend 20 minutes with the two of you to see the sparks fly. When I was last here, I noticed the look in his eye whenever you approached or whenever he spoke of you. " Paul's tone suddenly turned more serious. "You know Amanda…you really are good for him".

Amanda smiled. "Well he's good for me too".

"So I see. I think this is cause for celebration. Why don't you and Lee join me for dinner tomorrow evening at my hotel. A new restaurant just opened up in the top floor. The views , food and wine are amazing!"

CHAPTER 4

Lee and Amanda arrived at the restaurant just before 6pm. Amanda looked at Lee. "Paul is right, the views here are amazing"

Lee smiled down at Amanda. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wore a new dress that left little to the imagination. The dress had a low scooped back and fit snuggly against her body, almost like a second skin. The hem fell just above her knees and flared out as she walked. Lee looked down at Amanda. "Well, I actually think you look even more amazing than the view."

Amanda bluslhed at Lee's compliment. Amanda noted the huskiness of Lee's voice. She had purchased the dress a few months ago on a whim before they started dating. She was planning to wear it at the next agency black-tie event to entice him into admitting his growing feelings for her. But he beat her to the punch at the Q-Bureau a few weeks after the purchase. When Paul invited them to dinner tonight, she decided that tonight would be a good night to wear it for Lee. She knew that they were definitely headed towards the next step in their relationship and hoped that the dress would speed things along a little. By the way Lee was looking at her tonight, it seemed like it worked. There was no mistaking the desire in his eyes.

The Hostess cleared her throat to get the distracted couple's attention. "Welcome. Do you have reservations?"

Lee tore his eyes away from Amanda and turned to the Hostess. "Yes. We are meeting Mr. Paul Barnes for dinner this evening."

"Oh yes. Mr. Barnes!. He called just a few minutes ago. It seems that he is tied up at his appointment and will be late. He asked that you please go ahead and have dinner. He should be here in plenty of time to enjoy one of our award winning deserts with you." Lee and Amanda looked at each other and nodded as they followed the Hostess to their table. Amanda noticed that it was obviously a table for two and in a very private corner of the restaurant overlooking the city. The "seat for two" faced out to the windows and curved in an arch with a very high back shielding them from the rest of the restaurant. "This is very lovely" Amanda said to the Hostess and Lee as she slid into the seat with Lee sliding in next to her.

Lee and Amanda spent the next 2 hours enjoying their company. Amanda smiled as she listened to Lee share a tale from his college days. She felt his fingers gently caress her hand as he often did when they sat next to each other. It amazed her to see just how far they have come in their relationship. When she first met Lee he had built a nearly impenetrable wall around himself – but that wall no longer exists between them. She wasn't sure exactly how or when the wall came down, but witnessing the level of comfort and familiarity they shared there was no evidence that the wall ever existed. Amanda felt Lee's hand resting on her thigh. "Hey….you still here?" Lee's question and the instant spark of his touch broke her train of thought.

Amanda glanced down at his hand and placed her hand on top gently caressing his fingers. She looked up at him and slowly smiled. "I was just thinking about you, me, us…these last few months, well actually these last few years, have been amazing. When I was talking to Paul this afternoon, he said that I was good for you. But you know, you are good for me too. Running into you at that train station was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't even begin to imagine where or who I'd be right now if it wasn't for you. "

Lee smile. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I lay in my bed at night, just thinking about you. I was lost before I met you. Now, well, now I feel complete. " As Lee stared into Amanda's eyes, he saw the undeniable love. "Amanda, I know we've only really been officially seeing each other for just 2 months, but what I feel for you began so much earlier than that… I hope…. well…..um, what I am trying to say is that I think you must know by now that I am totally and hopelessly in…."

"Is there anything…." the hostesses voice interrupted Lee. The both looked up at her. The Hostess realized that she was interrupting a very serious conversation. "Oh, I apologize if I interrupted ".

Lee smirked as he shook his head. Interruptions were just the standard M.O. for them. "No, its okay".

The Hostess offered an apologetic smile to Lee. "I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Barnes has arranged for a private Champagne and Dessert tasting in his suite. This is Demitri, our Hotel Concierge. He will take you when you are ready. Mr. Barns should be joining you in a little bit.

Lee looked at Amanda as he rose to his feet. He extended his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Amanda smiled as she took his hand. "Yes, I guess we shall".

CHAPTER 5

The Concierge escorted the couple through the lobby and to the suite. As they rode the elevator, Lee began to question whether Paul would even show up tonight. The events of the evening seemed very orchestrated. Lee smiled to himself…it was beginning to feel like a "set up".

"Here you go." The Concierge opened the door to Paul's penthouse suite and handed Lee the keys. The Master Chef will be here soon with your desserts. Enjoy the rest of the evening". The Concierge looked at Lee and gave him a knowing smile. Lee nodded in response and thanked him.

"Lee….this place is amazing!" Amanda strolled through Paul's suite. She noted the fire roaring in the fireplace. Amanda glanced towards Lee and smiled. Soft music played in the background. "Check out the balcony…you can see forever from here."

Lee watched Amanda as she stepped out the sliding door. He couldn't help but notice how her dress clung to her body accentuating every curve perfectly. He loved her with all of his heart and it scared him because he knew without a doubt that there would be no one after Amanda. He was hers for life. He was helplessly in love with her and almost told her that after dinner.

Lee smiled to himself the headed to the wet bar to pour some wine for him and Amanda before heading out to the balcony. He set the wine bottle down on the balcony table and gently touched Amanda's shoulder. She turned and took the glass from him. They stood on the balcony sipping their wine chatting freely about their day. Lee looked at Amanda as the moonlight caught her silhouette. "You look absolutely amazing tonight".

Amanda blushed slightly under Lee's gaze. "You know, I actually bought this several months ago with the hopes of grabbing your attention at the next Agency function."

Lee saw the mischievous twinkle in Amanda's eye. He lowered his head towards her. "You know, you had my attention a long, long time ago". Amanda felt his soft whisper in her ear and shivered at the huskiness in his voice. Lee placed their wine glasses down and took her in his arms. They began to sway to the music playing softly from the suite.

Amanda lay her check against Lee's chest enjoying the feeling of his embrace. Although they had been dating for over two months, she sometimes found it difficult to believe that they had reached this point in their relationship. It almost seemed like the last three years were just a dream. Here she was a federal agent in training dating Lee Stetson, a spy. She did not want to wake up only to discover she was still an unemployed, divorced housewife dating a weatherman. Amanda shivered slightly at the thought and felt Lee's embrace tighten in response. She sighed softly. She loved him with all of her heart. She felt Lee gently kiss her and she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. Amanda smiled as Lee lowered his lips to hers. They stood on the balcony for what seemed like an eternity. Their initial gentle kisses becoming more passionate with each passing minute. Lee pulled Amanda even closer to him. Her hands roamed his chest and finally rested over his pounding heart. A strong knock on the door finally broke them apart. Lee gently pulled her away and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Amanda watched as Lee opened the door. She knew it was not Paul – her instincts told her that he had no intention of appearing tonight.

Lee stepped aside to allow the waiter and Master Chef to bring in the dessert cart. He noticed the bottle of champagne and an envelope with his name on it. Lee grabbed the envelope as the Chef and waiter prepared the desserts.

Amanda approached the cart and noticed there were only two plates and two champagne flutes. "Would you like to enjoy your desserts in suite or on the balcony". Amanda looked at the Chef. The wine and Lee were making her feel quite warm. Fresh air was probably a good idea. "Let's move it to the balcony. It is such a beautiful night". The Master Chef nodded his approval and began setting the desserts on the balcony table. The waiter prepared the Champagne at the wet bar.

Lee glanced over at Amanda. He opened the envelope and began reading the faxed message.

 _My dear Lee and Amanda. I apologize for my delinquency as your host this evening. I truly had looked forward to spending time with the two of you and catching up. Unfortunately, my last minute business meeting resulted in an emergency trip back to London. Please accept my regrets. I invite you to enjoy full use of my suite. It is reserved through tomorrow evening. I understand that they have the most amazing bedside brunch available. My treat – enjoy!_

 _PS. Lee, I hope you are able to complete the final phase of the project we discussed at lunch yesterday afternoon. It's a long time coming. All the best, Paul._

Lee looked up at Amanda. She had turned her attention away from the Chef and was looking at Lee. Lee walked over to where she was standing. "Paul left us a note. He said that he had a last minute change of plans and won't be able to join us."

"Oh? " Amanda took the note from Lee's hand before he could protest. As she read Paul's note, she smirked. They were definitely set up. "That is so unfortunate. I was really looking forward to catching up with Paul. What project is he talking about?"

Lee was holding his breath as Amanda read the note. Paul's intentions were quite clearly laid out in his note. Although Amanda did not mention the bedside brunch, Lee noticed the pause and slight smile as she read the note. "Yes. That is disappointing and no talk about business tonight".

Amanda looked up at Lee and nodded in agreement. Their gaze locked as they each held the breath. The spell was finally broken when they heard the Master Chef loudly clear his throat in an attempt to get their attention. "The desserts are all set up for you. We will be taking leave now. Please let the Concierge know if you need anything. I hope your enjoy the rest of your evening."

Lee tore is eyes away from Amanda and walked the Master Chef and waiter to the door. He noticed the Master Chef turning the Do Not Disturb button on the door before he left. Lee suddenly felt very nervous and very warm. He took a deep breath and turned around. Amanda was back on the balcony, waiting for him.

As Lee approached, Amanda grabbed the champagne flutes. They clicked glasses before taking a few sips. "So, shall we enjoy these lovely desserts".

Lee stared at the woman he loved. "Definitely".

CHAPTER 6

They sat on the balcony enjoying each other's company as they nibbled on the desserts and sipped champagne. Lee noticed Amanda's glass was empty again. "Here. Let me." As he took Amanda's glass his fingers grazed hers and the spark that ignited reminded him of how much he wanted her and of their very comprising situation. Amanda held his gaze. He knew she felt it too. Lee cleared his throat and walked back to the wetbar to fill their glasses with the last of the champagne. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror. He knew Paul's intention was to create a romantic atmosphere free from possible interruptions so that he could finally tell Amanda that he was in love with her. And as much as he appreciated the not so subtle push, tonight was not the night – although he came close to telling her at the restaurant.

He had been planning their first time together for quite some time now - even before that first real kiss in the Q-Bureau. It would be a wonderful romantic weekend getaway, where he would proclaim his love for her and they would spend the whole weekend getting to know each other on a new, very intimate level. But tonight, the timing once again was off. Both he and Amanda had early morning meetings and Amanda was scheduled to take her training exams. He wanted her to be fully rested and prepared for her exam. She worked too hard for him to mess this up for her. He already kept her out too late. If they made love tonight, there was no way he was going to let her leave him in the morning.

Lee silently resolved to himself that tonight was not the night. He repeated his mantra several times in an attempt to keep his libido at bay. Based on how he was feeling right now and the vibes he was getting from Amanda, that night would be coming soon. He knew he could not hold out much longer and her body's response to him earlier in the balcony made it clear that neither could she. What he felt for her was so much stronger than want, it was need…he needed her more than anything. He took a few deep breaths – repeating his resolve and digging deep down to muster as much self-control as he could.

When Lee turned back to the balcony, he was surprised to find it empty. Lee scanned the suite looking for her. He saw the bedroom door ajar, the light glowing through. Lee held both glasses in one hand and gently pushed the door open. He caught his breath when he saw her in the bedroom sitting patiently on the bed's edge. She looked so beautiful so alluring and so inviting. Lee took a deep breath and hesitantly walked over to Amanda. He knew where this would lead and although he had just resolved that tonight was not the right night to finally consummate their relationship, he wasn't sure he had the will to resist…especially since Amanda seemed more than ready to take that next step. He looked up at Amanda and their eyes locked. Neither one spoke or moved for a few moments. Lee finally smiled and handed Amanda her glass.

Amanda had been watching Lee since he headed over to the bar. She sensed his nervousness about Paul's more than obvious set up ever since he read Paul's note., What she couldn't figure out is why Lee seemed so hesitant to take their relationship to the next level. She knew it was what he wanted. His desire for her was clearly evident every time they were in an intimate embrace - even a certain look from her across the room caused Lee to bulge in response. There was no doubt that he wanted her in his bed, but he always held back. Tonight she was determined to break that barrier. She wanted him like no other man before.

Amanda grabbed the glass from Lee's hand and took a slow lingering sip. As she removed the glass from her lips, she seductively licked the moisture of the wine from her lips. Lee stood motionless, his breaths deepening. Amanda stood slowly from the bed. She reached for Lee's glass and took it from his hand. She walked to the nightstand and placed their glasses next to the phone. Lee watched as Amanda lifted the receiver and set it off the hook. She did not want any chance of interruptions tonight.

Amanda turned to face Lee. She walked up to him until all the space between them was virtually eliminated. Her stilettos put her just below his chin. Lee subconsciously lowered his face as she lifted her chin. Their lips were only centimeters apart. She placed her hands on Lee's shoulders and effortlessly removed his tie. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Her hands slid under the sides of his collar and as she gently grasped the back of his neck she began pulling him towards her.

Amanda trailed soft, gentle kisses down the corner of his mouth to the soft spot on his neck. She then worked on the other side. She brushed her lips against his, lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip. Her wandering hands moved to his chest and pulled his shirt open. Lee closed his eyes as her fingers began circling his nipples followed by tender bites. "Amanda…do you have any idea what you are doing to me? " Lee's heart was racing. His voice was hoarse, heavy with passion. He knew in his mind that no matter how Paul wanted this to turn out for him it was not the right time and that he and Amanda would not be able to linger in bed as new lovers should. But his desire for Amanda was stronger than the voice within and he was ready to acquiesce.

Amanda's hand slid down his chest, past his waist to his growing bulge. She heard Lee take in his breath as she grasped him. "Yes…I believe I have a very good idea of what I am doing to you….of what I am planning to do to you…:

Lee could not resist any more. He let out a low growl and leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Amanda responded with equal passion. Lee's hands gently explored her body over her dress, finally resting on her bottom. He pulled her tightly to his body, letting her know exactly how he was responding to her touch. Lee expertly lifted her and gently placed her on the soft bed.

Lee felt her skirt rise up her hips as she sensuously straddled him inviting him to come to her. He lowered his body to hers and began his onslaught. His kisses became more demanding and his hands worked to explore her body. Lee pressed himself against her softness, making his desire for her evident. Amanda shifted and pressed her hips towards him, letting him know that she was more than ready.

Lee was overcome by his need for Amanda. All senses seemed gone - his only thoughts focused on woman in his arms. Amanda responded to Lee's kiss with a passion he had not felt from any other woman before. Lee softly moved his hands up and down her thighs, enjoying the silky softness of her skin. He moved his hands to her inner thighs using soft circular motions with his thumbs and he pushed the skirt of her dress even higher. He felt Amanda arch in response to his hands sliding up and down her legs which caused him to further intensify the onslaught of his kisses. His right hand slowly moved up her body until he finally grasped her breast, his fingers gently pulling taught nipple. She let out a soft moan and it was only when Lee heard his name on her lips that he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Her gaze met Lee's. Lee stared at Amanda, the woman he loved more than anything. His breathing labored with desire. He could see without a doubt that she felt the same about him; but, the words had yet to be spoken. The realization caused Lee to stop. He placed a soft gentle kiss on Amanda's lips, sighed and with all the will power he could muster, he reluctantly pulled away from Amanda and sat at the edge of the bed.

CHAPTER 7

Amanda lay there for a moment, missing the warmth of Lee's body on hers. She had seen the inner struggle in his eyes but couldn't understand why. She knew without a doubt that Lee wanted this to happen as much as she did and yet, something was holding him back. Amanda slowly sat up and scooted next to him. Lee was staring at an imaginary spot on the floor, his hands folded together in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees. He was taking slow, controlled breaths. Amanda gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lee?" she paused until he turned to face her. "Tell me what is going on?"

Lee sighed deeply before he turned to face Amanda. He smiled gently as he felt her hand rubbing gently on his shoulder. Lee cupped Amanda's check with his right hand. "Amanda, you've got to know by now how much I want to be with you. How much I need to be with you. You know how my body reacts to you every time we get close. " Amanda smiled as Lee ran hand through his hair before kneeling down in front of her. "Amanda, I have fantasized about our first time together so many times - long before I finally gave in to our feelings at the Q-Bureau. And in all of my fantasies, when we make love for the first time it is just you and me – no distractions, no interruptions and no early morning meetings. We are together through the whole night and then we wake up together in each other's arms only to rediscover each other again and again. I want to be with you so bad it hurts sometimes. But, I don't want our first time together to be rushed or to end in the early morning because we have to go to work or some other engagement. I want it to be just about you and me…nothing else. Lee took her hands and gazed into her eyes, pleading for her understanding…. "This. Us. it means too much to me. I want our first time together to be right. If you stay with me tonight, I will not let you go in the morning."

Amanda looked into Lee's pleading eyes. She felt her heart swell for the love she had for him. She smiled at Lee. "So are you saying I'd be your prisoner." Lee smirked and gently nodded. "Good, cause I wouldn't want to leave either".

Lee sighed and placed his hands on hers. "Which is why we can't do this tonight. You have your exam tomorrow – I can't let you miss that. You have worked way too hard. If you don't make in, then you'll have to go through yet another session. I will not be the reason you fail".

Amanda saw the regret in his eyes. "You know, I really hate it when you do that?" Lee's questioning look encouraged her to continue. "Be the voice of reason….I am supposed to be that voice…you're supposed to be the impetuous one." Lee gave a little laugh. "But you are right Lee…if we did make love tonight, I would not want to leave you in the morning.:…or ever, Amanda mentally concluded. "Just promise me, that we will find the time to be together soon. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you too"

Lee gently nodded his head in agreement. He leaned in for a slow lingering kiss. Lee cleared his throat and stood up, extending his hand to Amanda. " Why don't we ask Billy to take us off of the active duty roster after the pending Stemwinder exercises next week. We have time coming to us." He blushed slightly as he spoke. "There is this amazing cottage on the coast in Maine. I was hoping we could make reservations. It's in a remote cove near a quaint little town. I doubt anyone would be able to find us". Lee's eyes searched Amanda's for her answer.

Amanda reached for his hand and nodded in agreement. "Yes. I like that idea – very much". Their gazes locked for what seemed like forever. Amanda gently smiled. "You know Lee, as sweet and romantic as your sentiment is, we really should call it a night because the way I am feeling right now, I may be inclined to disregard your wishes and have my way with you. .:"

Lee's eyes danced as Amanda spoke. He slowly pulled her towards him. "You're right….and I don't have the will power to resist you anymore". He pressed himself against her reassuring her of his desire for her. He then pulled away and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, I better take you home. You have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to be the one responsible for you doing poorly on your exam. It's bad enough that I am the culprit behind your tardiness lately." Lee winked and they left the room closing the door behind them.

They drove back to Amanda's home in comfortable silence, each contemplating the evening's "events". Lee occasionally lifted their entwined hands to place gentle kisses on her fingers. When they arrived at the corner from Amanda's house, Lee stepped out to walk Amanda back to her home.

They headed for their usual spot in the backyard. Lee pulled Amanda into his arms and gently kissed her goodnight.

"Lee. I know this was not easy for you either, but you are right, I want our first time to be more than just a quick night together. I want what you want". Amanda's eyes met Lee's.

Lee just nodded and leaned in for one more kiss. "I'll make the reservations for our trip to the cottage in the morning" he whispered softly to her. Lee smiled and gently kissed her lips again. He gazed into her eyes, penetrating her very soul. She sensed he was on the verge of telling her he loved her; but instead, he smiled and said goodnight before turning away.

Amanda watched as Lee disappeared into the night shadows. Although it had not yet been said, Amanda knew in her heart that Lee loved her as much as she loved him. He was finally ready to tell her. She saw it in his eyes when he kissed her goodnight and after dinner in the restaurant –but, as was always the case in their relationship, he was waiting for the right time. She suddenly realized this was probably the reason for his hesitancy. Their unspoken declaration of love for each other was the culprit holding him from taking that next step in their relationship. She knew that one day soon, they will both say it to each other. She stared in to the shadows where he disappeared until she heard the gentle roar of his car. Amanda smiled to herself and headed to the back door.

THE END


End file.
